


Moonlight

by mr_wasabi



Category: Eureka Seven, Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nighttime Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wasabi/pseuds/mr_wasabi
Summary: Set after the events of the original series. During their honeymoon, Renton and Eureka reminisce and open themselves intimately to each other.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finished watching Eureka Seven recently in preparation for the new Hi-Evolution trilogy reboot and it was an awesome experience to finally witness the original series in its entirety. While I was very satisfied with how the relationship between Renton and Eureka turned out to be in the end, I always felt that the last five minutes of Episode 50 were rushed out of sake for the 24-minute run time; there were some ambiguity as to what happened with Renton and Eureka in the end, especially when we saw them in the forest. I wanted to elaborate a bit further on what happened with the two, and of course their location provided a perfect opportunity for a good lemon. 
> 
> This one-shot is inspired from the movie Moonlight, which I highly recommend you guys to see if you have a chance. The overall tenderness of the last ten-minutes of the movie and the beach scene (those who have watched the movie know what I’m talking about) inspired the emotional strata of this story, and I thought it would be a fitting climax (hehe) to Renton and Eureka’s relationship in the series. Hope you all enjoy my first ever lemon.

Eureka sat by the white shores of a lake as she watches the water glistening under the bright moonlight. The sky is clear, yet the atmosphere is anything but quiet. She feels the wind slightly brush through her hair, and notices the waves rush towards the surface with verve. The lake seems immense, and yet despite the shoreline being barely visible on the other side, it feels almost like staring at an island in the middle of the ocean. A shoreline so microscopic at a distance that it almost renders the lake boundless and entropic.

As she starts to feel lost in the water rocking back and forth on the sands, she ponders on what life had been for her back then. It has been about a month since Renton and Eureka married. The honeymoon is nearing its end and the lake is the last spot of their journey around the world, as it was very close to Bellforest. Yet it only seemed like yesterday since she rescued the children at Ciudades del Cielo, left the military with Holland to form the Gekkostate, met a strange boy from a small town of Bellforest, and found the meaning of love. 

Love. At the beginning, it was something foreign to her. Despite caring for her foster children before, she never quite understood the warmth of compassion until the boy from Bellforest came into her life. He was a bit of a troublemaker and he quickly fell in love with her at first glance, yet she was oblivious to his feelings until he left. It was the first time she began to question the nature of herself, or rather question the feeling of love. It was the first time she truly felt alone. The first time she disobeyed Holland to follow her feelings. It was the time that she made a change for herself, and never looked back despite the pain it would bring her.

Eureka still feels the aftermath of the kiss she shared with Renton from inside the Control Cluster. His warmth towards hers. It was a sort of touch that made her realize no matter how many people looked down on her, she always had someone by her side no matter what. Someone who genuinely cared for her despite her faults and imperfections.

She sat, curled up and alone. Contemplating about the life she had for the last two years, and how much has changed over that time. She was lost in the presence of the waves, until she heard a familiar voice… 

“Beautiful night, huh?” 

Eureka turns and looks up into that voice, his presence lit by the bright beacon of the moon. His face was recognizable, but to her it was ethereal yet enticing. 

Mmm…” Eureka smiles as she sees Renton approaching her. He had nothing on him but a white t-shirt and red swimming shores, complimented by a warm smile.

“What’s going on?” said Renton, as he sat down next to Eureka.

“I had a lot of things on my mind,” replied Eureka, eyes becoming fixated towards the waters as a huge wave hits the shore.

“Things like?” 

“The kids, the Gekko, everything that happened before,” Eureka shrugged, still piecing her thoughts down. “There were just so much that happened with the both of us ever since we met… it’s just so much to take in. The past… it feels…”

“Overwhelming?” Eureka nodded as he saw the worry in her eyes, as if she was still clinging on to the mistakes she made. It was a much different sight from when Renton first met her: stoic, aloof, blunt. He fixed his gaze at her and admired how much she has changed, and how strong-willed she was to make the change despite the pain that came with it.

“Eureka…” said Renton. “You’re different.”

“Is it because of my wings?” Eureka replied innocently before feeling the gemstone on her forehead “Or this?”  
Renton chuckled softly at her response “I mean, you’ve changed, Eureka,” 

“Changed?” 

Renton displayed a quiet smile as he lets his words fall out to Eureka. “When I first met you, you were distant. From everyone. Including the children. It’s like no matter how much everyone tried, we just couldn’t reach you. Then when I left the Gekko for a bit and came back, it was like meeting a different person with a familiar face… you became warm.”

“Renton...” the girl slightly blushed and felt her heart melt over his words. Overwhelmed with affection, she didn’t know how to reply, but she knew in her heart that Renton had changed as well.

He then fixated his gaze towards the calming waters with still reminiscing eyes. “When we first met, all I ever wanted was to be with you. I didn’t know much about Gekkostate or the Scub Coral, and I didn’t care. When I joined, reality hit me. Not everyone was a hero and I was forced to fight a war I didn’t want to be a part of. And in the end, the two of us were left the fate of our world on our hands.” 

He briefly paused, taking in the emotions he had experienced before. How much he has fought and lost for a better world for Eureka. His Eureka. “It’s hard to accept the world as it is… but I learned to never stop fighting for what I believed in. Even when we’re faced with choices that are too hard to take.”  
His last sentiments rang to Eureka like a haunting proverb. She knew that Renton had been through so much for her, and that she did the same for him and the children. The trials they overcame and the sacrifices they endured made Eureka feel some weariness, as well as a need for comfort.

“That’s life, you know?” Renton continued, “we’ve been through so much, and we’re both tired. Gekkostate is gone, I’ve yet to finish school, and I have to help gramps take care of the shop and you with the children…” 

Despite knowing what lies ahead of him, he begins to smile “…but I have no worries. I never thought I’d have to go through a lot of things and end up with the life I have. But I would have never met you and the kids if I didn’t.”

The young girl felt warm by Renton’s optimism, but the young girl didn’t smile. She sees the hopeful glint in his eyes as he continues to gaze at the waters, which contrasted the placid moroseness on her face. Eureka starts to feel a heaviness in her body from all the things Renton had done for her. The sounds of the waves slowly begin to roar louder, and Eureka feels that she can no longer bottle up her thoughts anymore. Eureka begins to fix him in her sights more directly than before.

“You are the only person that’s ever touched me.” 

As Eureka broke the silence, Renton felt the air slowly go out of his chest and fixated his gaze towards her lavender eyes. He feels his heart melt as he anticipates the words falling from there.

“Maurice, Maeter, Linck, Talho, Holland, the Gekko… they were people that I grew up with but I was never close with them… until you came.” Tears begin to roll down her cheeks, as she slowly turns her body towards Renton. Her words continue to spill in a soft, slightly cracking voice.

“You were the one, Renton… I haven’t been touched by anyone else.” 

Renton’s smile fades away as he senses the need for comfort in Eureka as tears continue to flow from her eyes. He takes his hand and gently wipes the tears from her face, and feels his heart slowly sink as he does so. From the look in her eyes, he understood the suffering she had endured all her life; he hopes that what he is doing will help ease the pain.

As she sensed Renton’s butterfly touches on her cheek, the tears from Eureka’s eyes ceased flowing immediately and Eureka felt her heart melt over his affectionate act. They both stare at each other with noses nearly touching. She sees Renton’s face coming closer towards hers and starts to feel her heart rate gradually speed up. At first, Eureka felt overwhelmed by what was happening in the moment; she didn’t know whether to stop his advances or succumb to them. However, her instincts followed suit and she begins to move her face closer to Renton’s until their lips meet each other. 

The lovers close their eyes as they feel the warmth of their lips brushing one another, and slowly pull out to look at each other again. Renton and Eureka didn’t want to force each other into doing something they didn’t want, but they see it in their eyes that they wanted to feel each other. Needed to feel each other. They close their eyes again and their lips meet again, but with more passion.

Eureka feels Renton’s mouth open, and she begins to slowly slip her tongue inside him to deepen this embrace. Renton is astounded by the boldness of his lover, yet his surprise is quickly overcome with affection as he slowly inserts his tongue inside Eureka’s mouth in return. They reveled at the embrace of their tongues and the tenderness of their lips, as if they thirsted and hungered for each other for a long time. 

As the two lovers clashed tongues, Eureka felt a sudden urge to see Renton in his entirety as her hands slowly went to his shirt and loosened the buttons. She placed herself on top of his lap and stroked his chest as she concerned herself with removing his shirt. Although still startled by her sudden straightforwardness, Renton nevertheless succumbed to her embrace as he slowly took off her white dress carefully to not damage her wings.

Out of need for air, Renton and Eureka reluctantly broke the kiss and saw each other in full glory. Renton saw the Eureka had neither panties nor a bra on, and felt his shorts grow tight and his mouth run dry as he witnessed her with amazement and admiration. She looked delicate and ethereal like an angel to him, and her wings only added to her beauty. Eureka felt her heart beat swiftly as Renton gazed at her, still slightly embarrassed by her Coralian features. She slowly turned away from him, but Renton placed his hand on her cheek and directed her eyes towards his reassuring gaze. Her fears slowly dissipate into love as she saw the love in his eyes and the calm stroke of his hand on her face. 

Renton delicately placed Eureka down on the sand and the two resumed clashing lips, this time with even more vigor. He felt Eureka’s supple breasts pressing up on his chest and proceeds to lower his head towards them as he slowly departs from her mouth to kissing her on the neck, then her collarbone, and then finally her chest. He kisses her left breast as his left hand makes his way towards her right to gently massage it, prompting Eureka to quietly moan in pleasure. Renton takes sight at her erect nipples and proceeds to suckle on them, making her moans slightly louder and longer. As Renton continues to massage and suckle on her breasts like a hungry but gentle infant, Eureka felt herself in a deep state of ecstasy; she couldn’t think coherently, and feels her body begging for more pleasure and her womanhood aching for touch. As he continues his sensual caress, Renton could barely pick out decipherable words between Eureka’s aching moans.

Renton lips begin to break from her nipples as his hands softly caress her body. His fingers made their way down to her opening, and slowly made their way in. It felt wet, warm, and tight inside. As his fingers went deeper, Eureka let out a long moan of pleasure. Renton wanted more of her reaction, more of her sounds of lust and her rose cheeks, and thus begins to slide his fingers in and out gradually. Eureka starts to move her hips to the rhythm of his fingers and clashed lips again with her lover as she slowly unbuckled his shorts to feel his member inside. As she begins to stroke his shaft, Eureka feels a strange pressure in her stomach building up as Renton continues to feel her inside with more intensity, prompting her to deepen the kiss. As Renton slightly brushes her clitoris by accident with his thumb, the pressure inside Eureka’s body releases, prompting Eureka to cry in sheer ecstasy and covering Renton fingers with a clear, warm liquid as her body spasms hysterically before finally going into rest. 

Renton gently removed his fingers from Eureka’s opening to observe the liquid, a move that left Eureka gasping. He licked the fingers to observe her taste and assumed the juices to be sour; instead, it was sweet and tangy, and it made him want more of her. As she continued to recover from her moment of pleasure, Renton made his way down to her stomach and eventually to her opening. He noticed the lips of her womanhood slightly twitching and dripping, but he didn’t stare too long out of Eureka’s embarrassment. He feels Eureka’s hand stroking his head, enticing him to taste more of her. As Renton proceeded to lick her soaking lips, Eureka’s senses amplified tenfold as if she was brought back to life. She arched her back and moved her body side to side to feel more of him tasting her, and Renton concerned himself with giving Eureka the best pleasure she ever had, while at the same time sating himself with euphoria.

As Renton’s licking became more vigorous, Eureka felt the pressure inside her building again, this time at a faster pace. She anticipates the moment of climax as she enjoys the feeling of Renton’s lips touching her delicate womanhood, with more of her juices leaking out. Without warning, Eureka became overwhelmed with so much pleasure that she let out a sharp scream, arching her back and pressing Renton’s face towards her opening as she does so. She nearly faints, her consciousness almost leaving her body, but still aware of her surroundings. 

Renton picked up Eureka’s borderline unconscious body and wrapped her in a tight embrace, gently massaging her back and wings until she comes back to her senses. As Renton lays Eureka on top as he lies down, he noticed his lover slowly coming back to full awareness and realizing what she has done. She looked at the juices covering Renton’s face and turns back out of embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Eureka, blushing.

Renton placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her with the kindest face. “Why do you have to be?”

Eureka realized that this is what he wants: herself. Her raw emotions. Her delicate body. The girl who was once emotionless like one of the machines she communicated is now just as human as everyone else is the one that he wants to be right now and forever.

She begins to sate herself with the taste of Renton once again. As their lips passionately mingled with each other, Renton felt Eureka’s soft, warm hand disappear into his unbuckled shorts to gently grab ahold of his member. He gasps as he feels her slowly stroking him. His sudden reaction made Eureka want more; she wanted to see him to feel the same pleasure she has experienced herself. Eureka was curious to see how his manhood tasted like and began to slowly depart her lips as she starts to kiss his neck, then chest, then further down on his body while her hand continues to follow instinct. As she reached down his member, Eureka swiftly removed his shorts and stared at his manhood with childlike awe and curiosity. Renton feels a euphoric bliss as he feels her lover slowly breathe over his tip and kiss it, as she slowly takes him inside with her mouth. Eureka noticed the taste of his member to be bitter, yet not unbearably, and she wanted more of it. More of Renton. 

Renton noticed Eureka slowly taking his member inside her mouth, urging him with the desire to force all of him to her. However, he didn’t want to harm his lover and decided the slow burn of her warmth covering his manhood to be much better. As she had taken all of him in her mouth, Eureka proceeded to slide herself up and down slowly, prompting Renton to hold the pressure gradually building up inside. He grabs ahold of the sand as he tries to hold back from Eureka’s mouth as she starts to increase in speed. It was too strenuous for him to release the pressure as he feels the sweet caress of her tongue slinking around his member, the heat inside her mouth, the suction, and the growing speed of her rhythm urging him to let go.

Soon, he finally let the pressure relieve itself as he gasped loudly in pleasure and holds onto the sand for dear life, filling Eureka’s mouth with a bitter liquid that she swallowed to the last drop. Eureka slowly placed herself on top of Renton and embraced him with her warmth and the butterfly touches of her hands on his back and hair. Renton nearly couldn’t make sense of anything; all he felt was the soothing caress of Eureka and the lake breeze.

“Are you cold?” whispered Eureka as she continues to lightly stroke his hair

“No…" Renton quietly replied, still basking in the comfort of her body heat and her hands on his hair. For a while, he simply succumbed to her embrace in a haze of heat and solace. He was happy that he was with her like this, but he was more satisfied that Eureka was enjoying his company more than he is with her. He can feel that Eureka wanted him to be her first time, to be the one to feel such pleasures with, and to be the one to stand by her side forever. As he finally came back to his senses, Renton reciprocated her embrace, but tighter. He took in the scent of Eureka and the lake breeze, a scent that reminded him of flowers swaying lightly near the sea. In response, Eureka sealed her lips towards his, with her tongue clumsily entering his mouth. He can taste the bitterness of his sperm, but he didn’t care; Eureka loved the taste of him, and she loved him as much as he did. 

Slowly, Renton gradually placed Eureka on the sand, knowing that all their acts of affection and desire would build to this. As he prepared to enter inside Eureka, Renton hesitated because he knew going inside would hurt her. He wanted to make sure she knew what he was about to do. 

“Eureka… this is going to hurt.” 

Eureka saw in Renton’s eyes that he would never do anything to hurt her, but she understood what was about to happen. Yet she didn’t care if becoming one with him meant five seconds of pain. She wanted to be close to him. To feel him. She caressed his cheek and reassured him with a small smile that everything will be fine.

“I don’t care… I want this… I want you.”

She guided his member to her opening and allowed Renton to enter inside with one slow but sure thrust. He can feel her womanhood wrapping around his head, and pushed on until he broke her hymen. Eureka let out a short yet sharp scream that briefly overcame the roaring waves of the lake. She was ecstatic with both pain and pleasure; she wanted the feeling to go because it hurts so much, yet at the same time welcomed the euphoria she had never experienced before. Renton held himself where he was as he clutched Eureka’s hand; he felt terrible for hurting her, but at the same time her warm, wet, and extremely tight entrance enticed him to feel more of Eureka. 

“More…” Eureka whispered to Renton with a simplistic trust in her eyes, allowing him to push through until she had taken all of him in. 

He felt Eureka relax her muscles inside, allowing Renton to slowly pull out his shaft. He noticed some of the blood on top of his manhood from the hymen that he broke, and hesitated once more. Eureka took his face and gave him a deep kiss, encouraging him to keep going. Slowly, the pain began to withdraw from her as she starts to feel Renton moving in and out of her. The vigorousness in his thrust made her feel like she would break into two at any time, yet she wanted more of this blissful feeling. More of him inside. More of his love. She began to move her hips to the rhythm of his thrust to feel more of Renton, and gasped at the sensation of his manhood reaching deeper inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, encouraging Renton to move in and out of her at a faster yet gradual pace. 

Eureka’s soft cries motivated Renton to go deeper for every thrust to feel more of her. It was torture for him to hold on to the pressure building up inside him, as he felt his member trapped in a tight embrace by Eureka’s warm and soaking insides. Eureka can feel all her nerves reacting to Renton’s movements; his thrusts, his hands, his body, and his kiss made her feel ecstatic and delirious with happiness and pleasure. She kept driving on, and proceeded to move her hips faster and deeper to feel more of him. 

“Renton… I can’t hold it any longer…” whispered Eureka as she feels the pressure building up inside her cannot contain itself anymore. The escalating intensity made her let go of Renton’s hand and dig her nails deep into his back.

Renton could not contain himself any longer as well; he was at the point of no return, but he wanted to release all his juices to Eureka at the same time she does. The warmth of her liquid and the tightness of her lips was too much at this point. He whispers something to Eureka before finally letting go.

“Eureka… I love you…”

With one final thrust from both lovers, the pressure from within finally released, overflowing Eureka with their combined juices as she screams at the top of her lungs. Waves of ecstasy emanated from the two lovers, as they hold on to a tight embrace soon as their fluids meet each other from the inside. Soon afterwards, the two relaxed their bodies and laid still with Renton nearly passing out on top of Eureka. As he was recovering, Eureka closed her eyes and felt the warmth of Renton’s body protecting her from the chills of the salty lake breeze, lightly stroking his hair and taking in his sweaty yet familiar scent. 

As Renton slowly recovered his consciousness, he gently removed his member from her womanhood, gradually positioning himself to Eureka’s right as he fixated himself towards her. Eureka feels a small flood slowly pouring out from her opening and immediately closed her legs to keep the juices inside. She lies down slightly shaking from the lake breeze and the euphoric moment she experienced, and turns towards Renton as she feels his arms cover her body in a tender hold. Eureka immerses herself further in his embrace as she takes her hand and lays it flat against his chest. Renton clutches closer to Eureka to feel the warmth of her wings encapsulating him and the soft heat of her body towards his. In this very moment, Eureka only had one thought in her mind…

"Warm…" 

Renton sees a tear shed on Eureka’s eye and takes his hand to gently wipe it off. His fingers revel at the girl’s delicate skin and begins to instinctively caress her cheeks to soothe whatever worries she had. Yet the Coralian felt her inner burdens suddenly lift as she lies comfortably numb in the embrace of her lover. Before the two rest their weary eyes, Renton hears the gentle voice of Eureka break through the rush of waves one last time.

“Renton… I love you…”

He plants a light kiss on her head, slightly on top of her gemstone, and the two fell into a deep slumber. Then there was no sound but the waves of the lake crashing, rushing onto the shore under the bright moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the grammatical and spelling errors. Hopefully my second lemon will be an improvement over this. Feel free to drop a kudos or a comment, and feel free to re-read (and fap) to your heart's content.


End file.
